


Kinktober # 14 Cock Growth

by PaperFox19



Series: Kinktober [14]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Yaoi, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Killua returns after the hunter exam to reunite with his boyfriend Gon. Since they are both hunters, they decide they are ready to go all the way. Gon's got a new trick up his sleeve one Killua is gonna love!





	Kinktober # 14 Cock Growth

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Kinktober Cock Growth

Hunter x Hunter

Gon/Killua

-x-

Killua went off to take the hunter exam while Gon was working on his nen. Bisky was training him relentlessly, showing off her own skills when it came to nen. Gon learned a lot from her, like how nen could physically alter one’s body. Gon was a creative boy and began to develop his nen for what was to come.

-x-

Gon and Killua had been dating for a while, Killua was a bit tsundere about it. When he asked Gon out, the other boy had to fill in the blanks. He wasn’t great at flirting, supposedly it was a skill assassins should know, but he thought otherwise. Now he was kicking himself for not learning it.

He was lucky Gon could read him so well. Even when he started fumbling over the words Gon understood him. He was good at that, understanding his wants even if he couldn’t say it verbally. They had just done some kissing and heavy petting but hadn’t gone all the way.

Killua said he wanted to wait, they’d do it when they were both hunters. This desire caused him to go all out during the hunter exam, maybe a bit of overkill. He got his license and made it back to Gon as quick as he could.

While Killua wasn’t skilled in the ways of flirting he knew about sex, and sex with Gon was something he’d been dreaming about. He’s been doing his own training in secret, playing with his ass while thinking about Gon. Playing with his nipples while thinking about Gon. His nipples had become quite sensitive and swollen.

Gon asked why his nipples had gotten so big and tender, Killua just dodged the question. He also never let Gon catch him playing with his ass, he swore he’d never live it down. His boyfriend could just be so damn cute and dense sometimes.

With his license achieved he returned to his boyfriend who was fresh from nen training. “Killua!”

“Gon!” the two ran at each other and embraced. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Bisky couldn’t even interrupt such a touching and beautiful moment between them.

“Go ahead and take a break,” she said before leaving the two alone. The kiss broke and the two grinned at each other. They ditched their clothes and found a spring to bathe in. Killua washed Gon’s back marveling at the boy’s developing muscles.

Gon in-kind washed his back...his front...his feet and pits with his tongue. Killua was reduced to a panting moaning mess, his 5-inch dick hard and wanting. Gon gave their bath time a happy ending as he sucked on Killua’s cock until the boy was screaming his name in climax.

Killua felt Gon could be selfish and generous in the same actions. As the boy was determined that Killua cum more than him. The boy was hard, but he still got Killua off, slurping and sucking him as he milked a few extra spurts out of him. “Gon!” He shivered and went slack in his partner’s hold.

Gon slid up his body and kissed him, bringing their crotches together and rubbing their dicks together. He held onto Killua’s ass and rocked his hips as he made out with him. Their cocks slid together creating a spark of friction, their balls slapping together.

Fuck Killua missed this, feeling his lovers 6-inch manhood press and rub against his own. Gon’s strong hands squeezing his buttocks making him buck and gasp. Killua’s ass hole was positively throbbing, while he was away from Gon, not a day went by he wasn’t preparing himself.

He was hot and ready for some action. The kiss broke and Gon chuckled. Killua could see the wheels turning in his boyfriend’s head. “What are you thinking?”

Gon’s grin grew more. “I wanna show you what I learned with my nen.” Curious he let Gon pull back. Gon released his nen, the powerful aura encased his body. His aura was so powerful, it made the air heat up and crackle. Killua shivered, normally one’s aura could be scary or intimidating, but Gon’s was so damn warm.

Killua felt it could be described as the world is a blizzard and Gon’s nen is the fire when is drawn to that will keep you safe and warm. Then his aura changed, changing into a golden color. Killua’s eyes widened as Gon’s body aged, he got taller, his developing body changed, his muscles growing more prominent.

His jaw dropped as Gon stood before him, so ripped, so jacked, and this wasn’t even the real trick. Gon condensed the nen down to his dick, the aura glowed brighter. Killua drooled as he watched his lover’s dick double in size reaching 12 inches. “What do you think?”

“I think you need to fuck me right now!” Killua growled possessively. Gon chuckled and pulled him in. He was bigger than the white-haired boy now, Killua shivering as he was pressed against a wall of muscle. He was only a few years older but damn!

When Gon touched him it was like being caressed by the sun. His body relaxed into the now older boy, shivering in want as he was kissed and licked, here, there, and everywhere. Gon was taking his sweet time with the foreplay, which felt good but Killua wasn’t always patient.

Seeing Gon’s big dick wasn’t helping either, his hole was positively throbbing in want. He wasn’t a size queen, nope not at all, he didn’t want to try and suck on that big dick, or ride it till he couldn’t feel his legs anymore.

Gon was sucking on one of his nipples, making him moan and buck against his impressive abs. Killua brought his feet to Gon’s crotch, feeling that impressive penis through his soles. Killua was amazingly flexible, he was able to tease Gon’s cock with his feet as Gon played with his body. ‘So big, so thick, so hot, damn it! I want him in me now!’ he pumped Gon’s shaft with his feet, even using his toes to massage his thick flesh.

He thought he could coax his partner into taking him but it backfired. “Gon, damn it, fuck me!”

“Yes!” Gon cheered, Killua found his cheeks spread and the large male ate him out.

“Gon!” his toes curled, his tongue was bigger now too, it thrust in and wiggled inside his ass. “Ahh, Gon...Gon!”

“Mmm,” Gon darted his tongue back and forth, stretching his ass up and wetting his insides. Killua felt his climax building.

“Gon...take me now...” he ordered. He couldn’t take it anymore and he refused to cum from getting rimmed.

“Alright,” he pouted, a fake pout. Killua twitched.

‘You wanted me to cum from my ass getting rimmed didn’t you!’ Killua sweatdropped.

Gon took the next step and coated his dick in nen, he learned this trick from one of Bisky’s BL magazines. It worked great as a lube, as not only did it allow smooth natural penetration but also stimulated your partner’s insides. Killua got a taste of this as Gon pressed his dick against his hole.

It was hot! He hadn’t even pushed in and Killua was moaning. “Gon!” The penetration came, and Killua’s ass opened right up. Inch after glorious inch filled him, the nen coating making the experience mind-blowingly pleasurable. Gon’s pre-cum poured inside, aiding in the taking.

Once Gon was buried balls deep inside, Killua came! His insides clamped down as he spilled his seed all over himself. He wasn’t a virgin, he gave Gon his first time, they were one, Killua was so happy he cried. This freaked Gon out, he dispelled his nen and tried to pull out. Killua caught him with his legs. “No...don’t pull out!” he panted. “Feels good!”

“Killua!” Gon kissed him, his hips starting their path of short thrusts, always keeping them connected. Gon’s massive balls slapped his ass so hard his pale cheeks turned an adorable shade of red.

The white-haired boy had the face of the cat who got the canary look on him. Gon’s fucking pushed him through two more orgasms, before Gon finally came himself, his big balls releasing tons of semen inside him. ‘I can get used to this!’

“Hey Killua, if I could make it bigger, would you want that?” Killua blinked, he already felt so full and complete, and Gon was saying he could make his cock even bigger. He gulped.

“Do it...” he had a devilish look on his face.

“Are you sure?”

“Do it!” he moaned, grinding his ass into Gon’s pelvis.

“Okay, I love you!” with one quick kiss, Gon surged up his nen and focused it on his cock. The nen was hot inside him, the light making his dick glow inside him. His cock began to expand, growing wider as it sank deeper.

His 12-inch penis doubled in size, reaching 24 inches in length! Killua forgot how to breathe, Gon’s cock making his stomach extend. “Ohhh!” Gon broke his ass, his poor sweet spot wasn’t ready for the pressure.

Even though his dick was spent, he came. “Killua!” Gon cried out, the growth and nen was pleasurable for Gon too and the last thing Killua felt before everything went white was Gon’s cum pumping deep inside him.

-x-

Gon bowed his head in apology as Killua was laid up with ice over his ass. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he bowed.

“Don’t be, that was awesome!” he sighed. His legs felt like jelly and his ass was gaping.

“But Killua...” the white-haired boy kissed him.

“You’ve ruined me for other men, so take responsibility.”

“Right!” Gon kissed him.

End


End file.
